Part 1 of the Power Series: Wizardmon Resurrected
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Well,right after Wizardmon is deleted in Tokyo he finds himself in the recycling bin of the digital world. Wizardmon has been pulled from the recycling bin for a special purpose....maybe to take care of someone who befriends a DigiDestined and turns their
1. Default Chapter Title

Insert Favorite disclaimer here________________________

Well, I just wrote another ficcy. This makes 3 ya know as always, email me

[**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]****

****

Wizardmon, it is time. Came a booming voice that had no apparent point of origin. 

He was awake and alive again. Wizardmon sat up and looked around. He was back in the Digiworld and it was night.

****

Find the child and teach her. You will fill a great gap in her life. She is one of them and must be protected. I have chosen you because of your loyalty to your friend……She is here! Find her quickly and retreat for the night. The voice said.

He got up without a question and followed the noise.

A small girl looks around at her surroundings and finds them all unfamiliar.

A medium sized Digimon races up to her and she scrambles up a tree for protection.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. I am here to guide you to the others." He says as he floats up to her level.

"What are you and who are the others?" she asks shakily as she takes his outstretched hand. For some reason, she believes him without a doubt.

"I am Wizardmon and the others I speak of are the other humans in this world." He told her as they floated down to the ground.

"I got teleported to another world?? That means I'm not in Vermilion city anymore right?? Does that mean she answered me??" the little girl asked him. 

"Yes, she answered you. Now, we will travel tomorrow morning. I will explain everything on the way. I would like to know what your name is." He said as he carried her to the cave.

"My name is Lessa, 1st daughter of Gary of Pallet town yada, yada, yada. Do I have to go back home later?" she asked sleepily as she started to drift off into sleep.

"We'll see, we'll see." He said as he held her in his arms.

__

'What fickle creatures humans are. She was not scared to death of me at all. She just accepted me as being here to help her. It seems like she will be a good addition to the DigiDestined. The Goddess has sent me a good child to teach.' Wizardmon thought as he gave in

to his urge to sleep. 

Lessa turned over to face him and Wizardmon spread his cape over both of them so she wouldn't be cold.

"Mmmm…… What time is it?" Lessa asked as Wizardmon woke her up.

"7:00 to the minute. We must leave and find breakfast or Puppetmon will track us down. We must start moving." Wizardmon said as he stood up and reached down to her. She took his hand and stood up. 

"Is your leg ok? As you fell I saw you twist it." Wizardmon said as he looked down at her.

"Mmhm. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Is there anywhere I can get some water? I'm really thirsty." She said as she looked around. 

"Yes, I will take you there. Get your knapsack and we will be off." He said to her as he peered out of the cave.

"It's called a backpack where I come from." She told him as she flung it over her shoulder and followed him out into the forest.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind then. Follow me, it isn't that far to the river. After we stop there we must reach Primary Village before dark." Wizardmon told her as he walked between trees and bushes, clearing the way for her.

"Why am I here?" she asked him as she swerved between trees and scratchy bushes.

"Well, one reason is so that I can teach you to be independent. Another is so that you can defeat the evil in this world." He told her as he sighted the river.

"Oh, do I need anything special to be taught?" Lessa asked as she knelt down and filled her water bottle.

"In a month's time I will reopen the DigiPortal to your world. The time between your world and this one runs differently. A month here is equal to an hour in your world. I need you to gather a few items you will need from your world then you have the option of staying or

returning." Wizardmon said as he followed her thoughts to make sure she understood. Her thoughts wandered over his words and which items she would need. 

__

'Well a laptop for starters. Maybe a sleeping bag and a rechargeable flashlight.' Wizardmon told her telepathically.

Lessa jumped and looked around. "How did you do that? Your mouth didn't move. How on earth did you know what I was thinking?" Lessa asked him as she glared at him.

"Telepathy. That is another skill I would like to teach you to enhance. The fact that you heard me is a skill within itself, very few people from your world can do that." Wizardmon told Lessa as she refilled the bottle and put it into her backpack.

"Do I have to? I mean, do you know what my dad would do to me if he even thought I was going to leave?! He'd kill me on the spot! I'm not joking he would actually try to physically harm me!!" Lessa told him as she stomped around, angry that she had to go back.

"No, I'll protect you from whatever dangers face us. In this one and yours." Wizardmon told her as he hugged her.

"Will you be my friend?" Lessa asked him as she hugged him tightly. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up into his green eyes.

"Forever if you want." He told her as he smiled with his eyes since his face was hidden from view.

"Forever sounds good." Lessa said as she smiled up at him.

"Then forever it shall be." Wizardmon said as he tightened the hug.

****

It's amazing how forever lasts in some relationships. From that day forward Lessa knew she had a friend for life, as did Wizardmon. Lessa was 6 then, and she still had a lot of growing up to do. Wizardmon didn't really raise Lessa, it's more like he guided her on the right path and kept her

from straying. Lessa is now 15 and the 4 ages of darkness (Devimon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters and the Digimon Emperor) have passed. Lessa and Wizardmon watched over the unprotected Digimon and set up several Sanctuaries around Server and File Island, which were used since the

children returned to the Digiworld from their own. They were also used during the rule of The Digimon Emperor and saved many Digimon from becoming slaves. Now that there are no real threats to the Digiworld, Lessa and Wizardmon are

traveling to File Island to relax on the beach for a while. As they walk the argument over which language is the correct one to speak in, Japanese or English………………………………..

"No, my whole world used to speak primarily in English. English is the correct language to speak in." Lessa told him as they walked to the shore of Server.

"No, most of the technological advances have happened in Japan so that is the correct language." Wizardmon replied as he looked down at her. Even though Wizardmon was not supposed to be able to grow, he had grown at the same speed Lessa had and was

constantly 8 inches taller than she was.

"No, you're arguing with me in English so that's the correct language." Lessa was getting very tired of arguing over this subject. The argument had started 2 hours ago and was still going on.

"Not entirely, the-" 

"Whatever, I'm sick if arguing!! I'm right, you're wrong!! That's that!!" Lessa said as she walked backwards and covered her ears.

'She's more stubborn than I am.' Wizardmon thought as he shook his head. 

He spotted a DigiPort ahead and as if it was tapping into a small fear, it started glowing.

"Lessa, Hide!" Wizardmon hissed as he pulled her into the bushes. It was too late, the boy had seen them.

"Who is there? I saw you and it's no use hiding." He said as he cautiously approached them. 

Lessa gathered her courage and stood up. The boy looked at her, awestruck.

"Who are you?! How did you get here??!" The boy said as he stared at her.

"It's rather rude to stare you know." Lessa told him as she shifted her weight to one foot.

"Sorry, no need for attitude! Who are you and how did you get here?" the boy repeated as he shifted his gaze.

__

'Why the hell did you do that, if we wouldn't have moved he would have probably backed off.' Wizardmon told her.

"Whatever. All normal people have curiosity." Lessa said as she looked down at Wizardmon.

"Do you have a Digimon? Are you ever going to answer the previous questions I asked?" the boy asked as he got impatient.

"Sorry, no need for attitude!" Lessa said, clearly mocking him. "My name is Lessa, got here 8 years ago and if he decides to get up off his ass I might introduce you to my Digimon." Lessa told him as she put a harsh emphasis on the last part aimed towards Wizardmon.

Wizardmon sighed. He stood up and the boy looked at him like he was staring at a dragon.

"What might your name be? Unless of course you like to be referred to as 'Hey You!'." Lessa told him as she leaned over on Wizardmon.

"Oh, I'm Izzy. How on earth did you get here? You don't seem like a DigiDestined. Are you?" Izzy asked as his eyebrows raised at the possibility.

"Things are not always as they seem young one." Wizardmon told him in a knowing manner.

"Quit trying to freak him out!! He's as old as I am anyway. You're lucky I tolerate you at all sometimes." Lessa said as she glared up at him.

"Anyway, yes and no I'm not gonna go through the 4 hour saga of how I became one and how I chose to stay here instead of in my world. I'd like to know what your crest is though." Lessa told him after Wizardmon shoved her off him and crossed his arms.

"Knowledge and how did you know that I was one of the 1st? What is your crest and where's your Digivice?" Izzy asked as she stepped around the bush. He noticed she was wearing rather Americanized clothes.

"Mmmm, never really came with instructions or a name but it's purple with blue spots. My Digivice was replaced a rather long time ago by my Pokédex and you look about my age." Lessa told him as she looked him over.

He was wearing a black undershirt, a pair of blue jeans and he had an orange button up shirt tied around his waist. He looked rather nice.

"Pokédex? Why don't you know the name of your crest? How did your Digivice get replaced?" he asked.

"For the simple fact that I don't know and neither did anyone else I talked to. A Monchromon trampled my Digivice and apparently the data got switched to my Pokédex. That's like a mini computer. More powerful than an IBM ThinkPad from your world." Lessa told him

as she straightened her shirt.

"What do you mean 'My world' have you taken residence in the Digiworld?" Izzy asked as he looked at her strangely.

"You think I should answer that Wizardmon?" Lessa asked as she looked up at him.

"Why not? But only if he wants to hear a long story." Wizardmon said as he looked down at her.

"A long story? Ok, exactly what the fuck happened that could turn 'Yes' or 'No' into a long story?" he asked

"Excuse me? A lot of shit could happen to tell a long story." Lessa told him as she stepped forward. 

"Ok, tell the story then." Izzy said as he walked up to her.

"Fine. Once I used to live in a place called Vermilion City, I was going to summer camp at the time. One day, while I was walking from one cabin to the other, I was zapped here by Gennai. Wizardmon found me that night and took me under his arm as a student. I only visit

your world when I need new clothes or the battery in my laptop runs out. We have been traveling the world ever since, fighting the Kaiser and The Dark Masters. I was never a glory hound and neither was Wizardmon so we never made ourselves known to any of you. So

pbbbbtttttttt! That's the story!" Lessa told him as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Wow." Izzy said as he looked blankly at them.

"I think you startled him." Wizardmon told her.

"Possibly." Lessa replied

"No, I'm just amazed that you haven't even gone back to see your parents or anything. You don't want to live in the real world? Why?" Izzy asked 

"Not really, unless I have a good reason to I won't move. I like being here and avoiding all the pressures. I don't have to deal with being disciplined either because I have nothing to prove to anyone so I'm not bad." Lessa said as she smiled.

"Mmmmm… so that's why you don't miss them." Izzy said.

"No, they were lousy parents anyway. Why did you jump to that conclusion?" Lessa asked him

"You said you had nothing to prove so I thought that you were close to Wizardmon." Izzy said as he motioned his hands.

"Yes, we have been friends since I met her." Wizardmon told him.

"Ok, so that wasn't the reason. Are you well, I can't really put this anyway but bluntly, are you smart?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, she is rather smart. She is taking collage courses over the Internet. The requirements for veterinary medicine at Texas A&M in America. I believe she is halfway finished with the 2nd semester." Wizardmon told him thoughtfully as he looked over at Lessa for

confirmation on the statement.

"Woah, I just skipped up one grade and you did 3." Izzy said as he looked at her.

"No biggie, I'm taking Junior English, and Science and Senior Math." Lessa told him as he stared at her.

"Oh my God. How did you manage to do that?" he asked as she blushed.

"Uh… took and filled out home schooling applications in Texas, sent in money, took the classes over the net, passed them all with A's and got a scholarship to A&M." Lessa told him hurriedly. 

"That is so cool! Joe would just love to talk with you." Izzy said as he smiled.

"Well, who was the friend you were here to talk to?" Lessa asked

"Tentomon. I think he said he took up residence in GIF City. He moved recently and I lost the address I scribbled down." 

"Wow, I actually helped Tentomon move the 1st time. I can show you where he is if you'd like." Lessa told him.

"That would be great!" Izzy said as his smile grew wider.

"K, let's go! It's just a little walk from here. We were going there for a while anyway." Lessa told him as she turned around. She winked at Wizardmon as he looked at her.

__

'And exactly what did that mean?' Wizardmon asked

__

'That means he looks good and I'm gonna get to know him better. It's not everyday I meet a cute boy you know!' Lessa replied as she smiled.

__

'Aren't I cute? You said I was cute earlier after I told you the Kaminamon story.' Wizardmon asked in a pitiful tone.

__

'That's just it, it was only a story. You are rather handsome for a boy from another species though.'

__

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Wizardmon thought as they walked to GIF city.

To Be Continued……………

**__**

My Izzy muse has run away so if you see

him, send him to the big green house in

the middle of nowhere with an iridescent

dragon perched on the roof. Thank you,

and remember,

[**Angeilcmon@excite.com**][2]****

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com
   [2]: mailto:Angeilcmon@excite.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Angelicmon: I own Izzy and Matt and Jyou and…… uh, all the others can go suck a nut.

Izzy: she wishes…… we are all owned by The Powers That Be. Uh……don't sue us.

Angelicmon: When you wish upon a star,makes on difference who you are………*Starts on a Disney rant* 

Izzy: *Grabs her & pulls her into a kiss* 

Angelicmon: Thanks that helped. I was gonna go rent that Little Mermaid 2 video…

Izzy, Matt and Jyou: Enjoy the ficcy!!!

Matt: How come I can't kiss her?

Izzy: Cause I'm her favie!! Pbbbbbtttttt!

Last time Izzy, Wizardmon & Lessa were walking to GIF city……

"Hey look!! There it is!! Let's go cause they don't let anyone in after 3:50 for some reason." Lessa said as she looked at her watch. She took off in a run that left Izzy behind in the dust. Wizardmon followed her as fast as he could.

"Hey!! Wait up, I can't run that fast!" Izzy said as he followed them.

Lessa slowed down and as they reached the gate her watch turned to 3:50. The Guardramon was rather lenient and let them in anyway. 

Lessa led Izzy to the last place Tentomon moved which was at the end of her block. She knocked at the door and Tentomon answered.

"Hey!! Izzy!!! I haven't seen you in a week!!! Hello Lessa, how are you? Would you all like to come in?" Tentomon said as he moved out of the doorway.

"Sure Tento, how are you? Lessa and Wizardmon led me here cause I lost the address." Izzy said as he walked in. Lessa and Wizardmon followed. 

"Let me get you all something to drink, I've got water and orange juice." Tentomon said

Orange Juice was the unanimous vote as Tentomon walked into his little kitchen.

A Gabumon walked out of a room, looked up at Izzy and smiled.

"Oh, Izzy! How are you? Do you know when Matt is coming to visit next?" Gabumon asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Mmmmm……… I think he said Tomorrow at noon." Izzy said as he looked up in thought.

"Ok, I'll make sure we have some fun that day." Gabumon said as he got back up and looked at a few ads in a local paper.

****

Everyone made small talk for a while until Tentomon came back with a few glasses of orange juice. They all thanked Tentomon as he sat down by Izzy.

"I think we've got to get going now, I promised Wizardmon that I would cook him something special for dinner and considering what his favorite meal is I'd better get to the grocery store." Lessa said as she got up.

"It was nice meeting you Lessa. I hope to see you again." Izzy said.

"So do I, it was nice talking to you again Tentomon." Lessa said as he led Lessa and Wizardmon to the door.

"Likewise, I hope you have a good day." Tentomon said as he let them out.

"I hope so too, I'll see you tomorrow Tentomon." Wizardmon said as they walked down the sidewalk.

****

Lessa took a trip to the grocery store on BMP Drive and went home and started cooking for Wizardmon.

Izzy and Tentomon talked until about 5:30, just before Izzy had to go home.

Lessa had just finished cooking when the doorbell rang. Wizardmon went into the kitchen and started cooking desert.

"Hello." Lessa said as she leaned against the doorframe and answered the door.

"Hi, oh you look terrible. But that's terrible in a good way." Izzy said as he looked at her.

"Oh, hi. You gonna go home soon? I think it's almost time for dinner. Not really sure though." Lessa said as she smiled at him.

"We eat at 6:45. He said. Lessa nodded. 

"I get to eat after I recover enough to and of course, after Wizardmon finishes cooking desert. I think I need a walk. Do you want me to show you to the DigiPort inside the city?" Lessa asked as she looked in the house.

"If it's not too far and you don't mind." Izzy told her with a smile.

"Wizardmon! I'm gonna show Izzy where the DigiPort is!!" Lessa said before she closed the door behind her.

****

They walked a while then started talking about how things were in his world. The conversation progressed to the strange cloud shapes that they could see. Lessa and Izzy were staring up at the sky when a Digimon zoomed by and scared them. Izzy tripped and fell on Lessa.

"You ok?" Izzy asked as he got off Lessa.

"I just had the greatest looking guy in the Digiworld fall on me, how could I not be alright?" Lessa thought.

Izzy blushed and tried to hide it.

"Oh god!! Did I say that out loud?? I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to embarrass you like that!!" Lessa said as she covered her mouth and blushed a deeper red than Izzy.

He smiled and looked over at her. "You look rather nice too." He told her as he stopped blushing.

"Thanks, you're really nice Izzy." Lessa said as she started to get up. Izzy was up first and helped her.

They smiled at each other and moved a little closer together.

Another Digimon ran by and snapped them out of their Trans.

They blushed again and Lessa took him to the DigiPort. 

"Uh… thanks Lessa." Izzy said after they got there.

"You're welcome, it wasn't a problem actually." Lessa told him as she smiled.

"Well, I've got a small problem to deal with before we get back." Izzy told her.

"What is it, if I'm not intruding that is." Lessa said cautiously.

"The fact that I like you and I'm not sure if you like me too." Izzy said.

"Well, there's only one thing I can think of that will determine that." Lessa said with a sigh.

"What is that?" Izzy asked.

"Close you're eyes and face to your left." Lessa said as she thought of what she would do next time she saw him.

Izzy did and she opened the DigiPortal silently with her Pokédex. Lessa walked in front of him and looked up at his face. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that would melt diamonds. After she finished and before he could respond she shoved him into the DigiPortal and he went back to his world. 

****

Lessa walked home contemplating how she'd explain to Wizardmon and how he'd react.

Izzy got up from the floor of the computer lab and thought about what he'd do the next time he saw her. He smiled and brushed away the thought. He walked home thinking about his first real kiss and about Lessa.

Pllllleeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeee review this story or my Izzy muse will go loco and Bash you on the head with his laptop. That is all. (Loco means crazy for all you non Spanish speakers)

No it's not, Email me !!!! [**Angelicmon@excite.com**][1]

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com



End file.
